


Please?

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [15]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Lee!Roman, Ler!Virgil, Tickling, ticklish!roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Virgil isn't normally so bold, but with Roman looking at him like that, how could he resist?Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 10





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> More prompts!! This was from Pineapple, for:
> 
> 25\. “Don’t say that! It’s embarrassing!”

It was rare for Virgil to get the upper hand in situations like these. With his anxiety, he was usually easy to fluster and way-too-sensitive. He wasn’t one to try and tease unless he knew he already had the upper hand, knowing far too well how quickly the tables could be turned on him.

But right now, with Roman shifty and shuffling, trying as hard as he could to not be obvious (and very much failing), Virgil had no reservations in letting the taunting grin overtake his features, leaning in toward Roman.

“What’s got you so fidgety, hm?” He whispered, making sure to breathe down the back of Roman’s neck.

Roman squeaked and jerked away, rubbing at his neck. “Nothing! Nothing at all.”

Virgil slowly stalked around the couch, eyes locked onto his victim. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. Forgot your neck was so... _ticklish_.”

“Don’t!” Roman whined, curling in on himself.

“Don’t what?” Virgil asked, reaching out to walk two of his fingers up Roman’s neck to behind his ears, scratching a nail just behind his earlobe to get a brief cackle. “Don’t... talk about how ticklish you are? How desperate you seem to be for someone to give you a little laughter? I mean, you were sitting here practically _begging_ to be tickled.”

“Don’t say that!” Roman all but squealed, burying his face in a pillow and continuing to squirm at Virgil’s tormenting touches to his neck. “It’s embarrassing!”

“Aww, what’s there to be embarrassed about?” Virgil asked, dragging his fingers down Roman’s chest until he could wiggle them into Roman’s ribs. “Are you embarrassed about your adorable little snorts? Maybe your cute little squirms? Or maybe you’re just so flustered by the simple fact of how insanely ticklish you are.”

“Virgil, _please_!”

Virgil gave him an absolutely evil grin. “Please what, giggle prince?”

Roman whined.

“Hm?” Virgil hummed, lightening the touches at his ribs even further.

“Just get on with it!”

Virgil gasped, pretending to be affronted. “You’d think a prince would have better manners than _that_. Anyways, get on with _what_ , hm?”

Roman made a series of frustrated noises as his face grew increasingly more red. By the time he finally opened his mouth, his face nearly matched his sash in color.

“Please... tickle me?”

Virgil chuckled, low and predatory. “It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope y'all enjoyed! Leave me a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined, and feel free to come say hi to me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
